El final de una historia
by Mio uchiha
Summary: El final de una historia, para comprender el final uno necesita saber el principio. Este fic forma parte de ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.
1. Corteza de árbol

"**Este fic forma parte de**_**¡Desafía a tus musas!**_**del foro Amor de Tercera Generación**."

**El final de una historia.**

**Corteza de árbol.**

Salía de la clase de pociones un poco mareada. Hoy el profesor nos enseñó un poco de la Amortentia que estaba preparando para enseñarle a sus alumnos de sexto, la cual me había dejado un poco mareada y no era la única. Según lo que había escuchado cada persona huele algo diferente en su Amortentia pero yo no entendía el porqué de los aromas que había olfateado, era todo muy confuso.  
>—Si que te dejo mal oler a Scorpius—se burló mi amiga.<br>—A diferencia de lo que tú crees no lo olí a él. Es más no entiendo porque olí lo que olí ¿me explico?  
>—La verdad que no—Bufe fuertemente.<p>

—Pues yo si me entiendo.

—Sería raro si no lo hicieras, Lils.

—A todo esto ¿Qué oliste?— Vi como Allison se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza—Déjame adivinar, tu si oliste a tu príncipe azul.

—Muy graciosa—estableció con sarcasmo.

—Tú comenzaste. Además no veo nada de malo que hayas olido a mi hermanito.

— ¿Quién me olio?—pregunto Albus apareciendo de la nada en el pasillo junto con Scorpius, y he ahí mi dolor de cabeza. Don oxigenado Malfoy como solía llamarlo, no podía dejarme tranquila ni un minuto de mi vida, Potter esto, Potter aquello, me callare solo cuando aceptes salir conmigo, etc. Había días que no podía soportar estar en el mismo mundo que él, pero la mayoría de los días, cuando no se hacía el imbécil, podíamos estar horas de horas hablando ¡sin hechizarnos mutuamente!

—Hola pecas—me susurro en el oído de una manera según él seductora. Hazme el favor Malfoy tendrías que hacer mucho más que eso para que yo pudiera caer a tus pies.

_Si claro Luna, ¿A quién engañas? Si hasta se te ha erizado la piel. Patética. _

Maldita voz de conciencia, por favor ignórenla, no es muy inteligente, ve cosas que nunca pasaran.

_Aquí cariño no soy yo la tonta._

Bueno, retomemos de donde nos quedamos.

—Creo que están hablando de Amortentia, eso íbamos a dar hoy ¿verdad?—dijo llegando Rose, por más que hice señas para que dejara de hablar, no llego a entender el mensaje.

—Así que me oliste—pregunto mi hermano acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Allison.

—Nada de eso Potter—Allison puso su cuaderno de por medio entre sus caras—seguirás soñando.

—Me sorprende lo orgullosa que eres—Albus aprovecho una distracción de Allison y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla—mira que negar a tu novio en público.

—Ey, Lily puedo hablar contigo un rato a solas—pregunto seriamente Scorpius, yo asentí con la cabeza, cómo había mencionado antes este chico tiene sus días buenos, por Merlín que este sea uno de ellos. Me condujo hasta el lago, me senté en el pasto y apoye mi espalda contra un árbol, lo mire atentamente, el tenía su mirada perdida hacia el lado, a diferencia mía el seguía parado.

—Y bien Malfoy ¿De qué tenías que hablarme?—siguió callado, odiaba esa parte de su personalidad, esa de pensar antes de decir algo de suma importancia para encontrar las palabras correctas—No tengo todo el día Scorpius.

—Lily—susurró y se agacho al lado mío apoyando todo su cuerpo en uno de sus brazos el cual estaba apoyado en la corteza del árbol— ¿Es cierto?—me pregunto como si supiera de que estaba hablando.

—Para comenzar ¿Qué se supone que es cierto?

—Se dice por ahí que andas babeando detrás de Parker—mi cara se desencajo, no sabía que me indignaba más que pensaran que podría estar enamorada del idiota de Parker o que Scorpius se comportara como mi hermano mayor, suficiente tenía con James—tu cara lo dice todo—frunció el seño y se paro en toda su extensión, yo me pare rápidamente.

—Me escuchas bien Malfoy ¿Quién te crees que eres para preguntarme si babeo o no por el idiota de Parker?

— ¿Qué quien me creo?—pregunto el subiendo también el tono de voz.

—Si imbécil ¿Quién te crees que eres? No tienes ningún derecho para pedirme explicaciones, metete en tus asunto que yo se me cuidar sola—el soltó una carcajada cuando dije eso último.

—Uy si, la nenita sabe cuidarse sola.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¿Sabes lo que me pasa?—se acerco furiosamente hacia mí, pensé que iba a sacar su varita, no sería la primera vez que alguna de nuestras discusiones terminara en un enfrentamiento pero solo me acorralo contra el árbol—Me pasa que odio ver como esos imbécil te desnudan con la mirada, me molesta inclusive me indigna que sonrías encantadoramente cuando viene un chico y te da un alago, cuando te sonrojas y no soy yo el que provoca eso. Lo odio Lily, y no sabes cuánto—Scorpius respiraba agitadamente y me miraba con exasperación, supe en ese momento que lo que me había dicho era verdad. No sabía cómo reaccionar lo único que atine a hacer fue agarrarlo de la corbata y estirarla hacia abajo, nuestros rostros quedaron a unos centímetros el uno del otro.

—Que te quede claro una cosa: Yo me se cuidar sola—y sin más lo bese, el tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y al hacerlo posiciono sus manos en mi cintura y me estrecho fuertemente, nos besáramos como en una maldita película Muggle de esas que Rose solía ver cuando iba a casa, de esas que los protagonistas se besan como si el fin del mundo estuviera por pasar en tan solo unos escasos minutos.

—Lily—suspiro el al terminar el beso, yo sonreí y le di otro beso corto, me quede pensativa.

—_Corteza de árbol—_susurré pero el escucho.

— ¿Qué pasa con la corteza de árbol?—el estaba distraído intentando enrular un mechón de mi cabello.

—Nada—dije sonrojada, espere que es estuviera tan sumiso en mi pelo que no hubiera visto el sonrojo pero no tuve mucha suerte.

—Enserio no es nada, entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

—Por nada—insistí.

—Es por lo que oliste en la Amortentia—preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a mi cara.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Las paredes de Hogwarts escuchan—respondió simplemente. Lo empuje agarre mis cosas y me dirigí al castillo.

—Si lo sabes ¿Para qué preguntas?—me dio la vuelta pero por el rabillo del ojo vi que él se quedaba atónico en su lugar, me volví a voltear— ¿No vienes, Malfoy?—le guiñe un ojo coquetamente, el se apresuro a llegar hasta donde yo estaba y me agarro de la mano, y así ingresamos de vuelta al castillo.


	2. Café

**Todo lo que reconozcas del potteruniverso es de JOKATA.**

**Café**

Entre hecha una furia a mi habitación, en su cama se encontraba Allison leyendo un libro, agarre mi almohada y solté un grito ahogado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? Déjame adivinar Parkinson—Allison dejo el libro a un lado y postro toda su atención en mí.

—Es una arpía. Me empujo de las escaleras para que me separara de Scorpius y lo hizo ver como si yo la hubiera empujado a ella, y la pobrecita se lastimo y adivina quien la llevo cargada en brazos a la enfermería, SI, SCORPIUS, MI NOVIO—respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme—No sé qué hacer con ella, no la soporto.

—"_En algún punto, tienes que parar de correr, girarte y encararte a lo que sea que te quiere muerta. Lo difícil es encontrar el coraje para hacerlo"_ 1—hablo seriamente Allison mientras leía una frase del libro que se encontraba leyendo—creo que esto se aplica a este momento.

—Hazme el favor, Parkinson no me quiere muerta.

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa que sea necesario para alejarte de Scorpius.

—Si pero no creo que quiera matarme

—En todo caso tienes que ir y enfrentarla, vamos no creo que sea difícil para ti.

—Está bien lo hare—y así lo hice y por alguna razón no fue tan buena idea, terminamos peleándonos a duelo a las orillas del lago y es una de esos ambas perdimos las varitas y comenzamos a pelear el estilo Muggle, si a golpes y arañazos y creo que ella me mordió el hombro, pero eso son detalles, prosiguiendo con mi relato; las dos terminamos, y me sigo preguntando cómo paso, en el lago, completamente empapadas. La cosa es que justo en el momento que caímos al lago, y esto no fue impedimento para seguir peleándonos, aparecido la dulce profesora McGonagall y cuando digo dulce, si, lo digo en sarcasmo, la cosa es que nos llevo a la dirección y nos mando a que limpiáramos el aula de los trofeos al más puro estilo Muggle pero nos dio tiempo para que pudiéramos bañarnos.

Y ahora me encontraba a las cinco de la mañana limpiando al fin el último trofeo de toda la bendita sala, y es que al ser mujeres, a veces tardamos un poco más en arreglarnos, y parece que Parkinson se lo tomó al pie de la letra pues recién a las diez de la noche se presento para cumplir con el castigo y ahí recién empezamos, aunque ella tampoco había limpiado mucho que digamos. Cuando termine de limpiar el bendito trofeo lo deje en el estante y bostece del cansancio, no había dormido nada.

—Ya está Parkinson, podemos irnos—le dije, las dos nos paramos y nos dispusimos a ir hacia el despacho de la directora para informar la culminación de nuestro castigo, pero cuando abrí la puerta me tope con unos ojos grises muy conocidos, pertenecientes a la persona quien me había metido en este problema en realidad, quien le mandaba a ese estúpido oxigenado hablar con Parkinson.

—Te estaba buscando, pensé que ya habías terminado tu castigo—vi por el rabillo del ojo como Parkinson casi se lo comía con la mirada, me vi interrumpida de mis pensamiento cuando Scorpius me entrego algo cilíndrico baje mi mirada para ver que era y me sorprendí al ver un pequeño termo, la tapa estaba anotada a una nota, la cual abrí.

_No queremos que te castiguen ahora por quedarte dormida en clase._

_Pd: Allison me lo contó todo, con que celosita Potter._

Sentí como Parkinson curiosa quería ver el contenido de la nota pero la cerré de inmediato, vi como Scorpius me sonreía con autosuficiencia. Se acerco a mi oído izquierdo, el más próximo a Parkinson y dijo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchase.

—Debes admitir que soy el mejor novio de todo el mundo mágico—y sin más amago con retomar su camino, pero me miro indeciso, agarro mi cabeza con sus manos y cocho nuestras narices y me beso lentamente, el beso no duro mucho, pero entendí lo que significaba—nos vemos después pecas—Sonreí Scorpius nunca me besaba en público y estoy segura que lo hizo para dejarle en claro quién de aquí era su novia y si señores, solo Lily Luna Potter tenía el derecho de llevar ese rotulo. Destape la tapa del termo y sentí el olor a _café. _Y no tuve dudas: Scorpius Malfoy era el mejor novio de todo el mundo mágico.

1En Llamas, Suzanne Collins.


	3. Lavanda

**Lavanda**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a la mejor abuela que he podido tener, se que ahora te encuentras en un lugar mejor, con tus hijos y tu madre, felices disfrutando de un reencuentro.**

Me encontraba sentada en la sala de mi casa, la que había criado a mis hijos junto con Scorpius, ahora observaba como nuestros nietos correteaban por el patio como si no hubiera un mañana, era un día soleado el cuál le daba la bienvenida a la primavera.

Mire la silla vacía a mi lado, suspire con cansancio, nunca le perdonaría a ese rubio oxigenado el haberse ido aunque estoy segura que él hubiera querido permanecer a mi lado por más tiempo pero la vida siempre ha sido así y a todos nos toca nuestro momento y al amor de mi vida ya le había tocado el suyo y yo solo esperaba que el mío no durará tanto en llegar. Si bien disfrutaba la compañía de mis hijos y nietos extrañaba con locura a los que ya se habían ido: a mis padres, mis hermanos, mis tíos, mis abuelos, mis primos y sobre todo a mi Scorpius.

No todas las personas tienen el privilegio de vivir hasta los 96 años como lo estaba haciendo yo pero la soledad que se siente al ver a todos partir es muy desgarradora, lo único que me aparta de mis pensamientos oscuros son las personas que aún están en mi vida, veo a lo lejos como Leon alza al pequeño Orión, no me cansaba de ver el pareció de Leon con su padre.

—Abuela—vino corriendo hacia mí una pequeña pelirroja de ojos grises—toma, para ti—dijo mostrando su sonrisa a la cual le faltaba un diente de adelante, tome con una mano el ramo de flores que traía y bese su coronilla.

—Lavandas—susurre.

—Señora Malfoy, ¿Se encuentra bien?—vi el semblante preocupado de mi nuera.

—Si no te preocupes Elizabeth, creo que iré a descansar.

Me metí a mi habitación y me senté en la cama y observe las fotos que tenía en mi cómoda, estas describían mi vida: una con mis hermanos en Hogwarts, en una cita con Scorpius, el día de nuestra boda, el día que nació Leon y Emma, y por último una foto con todos nuestros nietos.

Deje las flores en la cómoda junto con las fotos, nunca entendí porque olía en la Amortentia lavandas, no era un olor que me conectara con algún recuerdo es más creo que este sería el primer momento en el que tengo contacto con ellas. Me acosté lentamente en la cama y mire el espacio vacío a mi lado.

—Eres un desgraciado Malfoy—dije sonriente—mira que morirte antes que yo. Cómo quisiera poder verte pronto—sin darme cuenta me encontraba lagrimeando. Me quede dormida con la esperanza de que el día de nuestro encuentro llegara pronto, y así lo hizo.

El olor a lavanda fue lo último que olí el día de mi muerte, fue el olor del reencuentro.


End file.
